Destined
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Clary and Jace met in a club in Roma. Their connection is spontaneous, but is it going to last? Are they actually meant to even see each other again? AH. AU. OC.
1. One Night In Roma

Jace was sitting at the bar in Roma with his friends when he caught someone staring at him. He looked around until his eyes fell on a small redheaded girl smiling at him. He smirked at her before moving from the bar to join her. He saw her eyes widen when she understood what he was doing and noticed that they were bright green.

Once he was at her level, he gave her a big bright smile to which she responded eagerly and he took her whole body in. She must be really small because he still had to look down at her despite the fact that she was wearing heels. Her red vibrant hair were slightly curled and a few strings were stuck against the skin of her face and neck. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white tank top.

"Ciao."

"I'm not Italian either, it's okay."

She brightly smiled so him and he grinned even wider. She was alone and he wondered for a second if she came here on her own or if her friends were somewhere else in the club.

"I can offer you a drink maybe..."

"I don't take drinks for strangers, no matter how gorgeous they are."

He looked a little but disappointed, even though Clary saw that he appreciated the compliment in the rejection. She closed the little distance between them and whispered in his ear:

"But I don't have a problem with dancing with them."

His smirked grew up on his face, and he led her to the dance floor before she turned her back to him and he wrapped his hands around her waist. They swayed to the rhythm of the music, sensually getting closer at each beat. At some point, their bodies only formed one, and Jace became obsessed with the skin of her collarbone, so close to him and calling him to kiss and suck it.

Slowly, he leaned forward, and his lips entered in contact with her soft and delicate milky skin. He felt her gasp of pleasure, and that alone made him twitch as he started nibbling her collarbone. Clary wasn't aware of anything else but the man's lips on her, those lips who would have make her moan if she hadn't taken a grip on herself.

And suddenly, she became aware of something else than his lips, and she leaned even more against him, moving her ass against his obvious hard on pressed behind her. His hands held her even tighter before dangerously moving up to her breast. She quickly stepped forward before allowing herself reckless things like having sex with a total stranger _on the freaking dance floor_!

"I ... I need fresh air."

She glanced at him, hoping he would catch her drift, and without so much of a warning, he leaned and kissed her. And _fuck_, his lips on hers were even better than on her neck. _Way better_! She clang into him, bringing his face closer and moaning against his mouth as his hands were holding her waist tightly against him.

She could taste the alcohol he had taken earlier, the salty sweat that her skin had left in his mouth, but she couldn't care less because she was seeing stars. If kissing him turned her on like that, what would it be to actually have sex with him. As soon as this idea crossed her mind, she wished she didn't share a hotel room with her best friend, because she would have so taken him there otherwise.

Jace left the girl's lips when he felt that keeping on kissing her could easily get out of control, but he didn't let go of her, resting his forehead on hers, his eyes closed, concentrated to tame his erection. Never yet he had been so turned on by just kissing a girl. He wanted to take her to his room right away to make incredible and passionate things to her body all night long.

"Jace."

"Clary."

It had been barely a murmur, it was a miracle that Jace actually heard her name as she whispered it, but still he did. He smiled and slowly, his right hand fell to take hers. Once he had her fingers locked with his, he led her outside the club, she said that she wanted fresh air.

Once outside, Clary took a long breath of fresh air and gathered her hair up to let the wind tickle her neck and back. Now that she was thinking clear and seeing clear, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Jace. She had thought he was gorgeous, but now that she was seeing him without the dimming light of the club, she was revisiting her judgement, he was _freaking hot_.

Why on earth did he end up with her? Guys like him didn't look at her! Guys like that were interested in long legged blond and curvy girls. Guys like that weren't supposed to kiss her passionately like he was doing right now. Wait, was he kissing her? _He was_! Kissing her senseless and pinning her against the wall. Well, that was one fantasy to cross from her bucket list.

It took all of Jace's willpower not to lift her small skirt right away to feel her in her most intimate parts, especially when she was pressing herself like that against him, as if she wanted more right now. He opened her mouth with his tongue, tracing her lips, and she eagerly complied, battling for power once he was in her.

When she moaned again, he broke the kiss, resting once again his forehead on hers, his eyes closed, his mind picturing all he could conjure to calm down his hard on.

"Why did you stop?"

He opened back his eyes, looking straight into her verdant green eyes and he swore he saw disappointment in them. Maybe it was his lucky day and he should enjoy it instead of being such a pussy.

"Maybe we should take things somewhere a little bit more private."

She smiled, biting her lips before nodding, her eyes sparkling of anticipation and lust.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

When Jace woke up the next morning, Clary was gone. He took his head in his hands, wondering how he could have not wake up at her getting up, he was such a light sleeper.

He stayed for half an hour like that before shrugging and thinking that he should be used to it. He was a pro of one night stands after all. So why did it bother him so much that she left without so much of a goodbye?

He got up to take a shower when he saw a note on his nightstand.

_Thank you for the night,_

_It was ... more than great._

_I didn't want to wake you up,_

_but I had a train to catch._

_I wish I could say 'See you soon',_

_but I think we both know that it would be ridiculous._

_So farewell_

_Clary._

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And yet another story. It was supposed to be a ones hot, but it didn't feel like writing lemons girl this one, and a better story came up to me. Hope you'll like it. **

**Like I said, I'm not planning on dropping any other story, I'll probably update each of them once a week, so almost one each day. And if anyone is interested in being a beta, let me know by PM**

**Hope you're liking where I'm heading with this one, tell me what you think, and what you expect. **

**Anyways, the Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare as we all know so well. **

**Cheers**


	2. Marriages and Proposals

"Would you marry me?"

Clary looked at the blond man kneeling in front of her, a ring box open in his hands and she gently nodded before wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you more Clary."

They smiled to one another and he kissed her passionately before he picked her up and led them to their bed, kissing all the skin he could access to.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

"Come on Jace! It's my cousin we're talking about, you can make an effort and come in holidays with us!"

"No."

Jace didn't even bother looking away from the news lady on the screen, he just didn't want to go waste a week of his life with people he didn't even know no matter if it was in some paradisiac island Aline's parents owned.

"Jace, it will appear weird if I show up there without my husband!"

"It's just your cousin and his fiancé. I'll just pretend I'm over swamped by work!"

Aline heaved and walked over to switch off the TV and crossed her arms on her chest.

"May I need to remind you that we are _married_ and that means doing those kind of stuffs together."

"I knew I never should have let myself fall into this trap!"

Jace angrily stood up and he went to his office, slamming the door of discontentment. Once alone he sat at his desk and logged in his computer, scanning through his mails and hoping that one of them would be urgent enough for him to avoid this forced holiday. But everything he had could be handled without him, and Aline was smart enough to know that. That was one of the downs of marrying your longtime best friend, she would know everything about you, everything to the slightest details, to your every mood swings.

Slowly the door crept open, and Aline's head popped in, looking at him with anticipation.

"What is it Jace? Why don't you want to go?"

"I don't know Aline. I just don't feel like being nice to Sebastian and whoever he'll bring over."

He knew Sebastian, of course he knew Sebastian, he was the brother Aline never had, they lived together ever since Sebastian's parents died when he was four. And he actually got quite along with him. _Quite_.

But that had been in their teen years, now Sebastian was a complete stranger to him, he had left five years ago to start a business abroad, and he barely came back. The last time he saw him was for their wedding.

"Please Jace, be nice. You know he's the closest thing I have to a brother."

"And still he doesn't know about us. My siblings do. Not everything, but they do know about us. How are we supposed to spend a whole week with your cousin if we can't be ourselves around him?"

Aline looked hurt by his words, but he couldn't bring himself to regret them, he just regretted the harshness of his tone. He knew Aline better than anyone, and he knew how hard it was for her, but he also knew that she should just stop being so scared.

"If you want out, just say it."

"You know that I don't. You know that I'll never do that to you. I love you and you know it. I'm just telling you that I don't like the idea of lying to the people that really matter to you."

"I'll tell him while we're there."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

When Clary put down her bags in the villa, she couldn't help but gap, whistling in her mind. Sebastian hadn't lied when he had told her his family was 'quite wealthy'. He actually had been modest. The villa was _humongous_. And still, as soon as the corner of her eye saw a glimpse of the view they had, she dropped every thoughts she had to rush to the window, her sketchpad already in her hands.

She sat on the balustrade, her pen furiously sketching what she was seeing. A crystal clear water dying in the arising with a white sand beach just before it. The red of the sunset was giving to the place something paradisiac, something that seemed to exist only in your dreams.

"Glad to see that you like the scenery so much."

She barely glanced at Sebastian, wanting to capture this scene before the sun going away forbad her to capture this perfect moment. Her eyes never left the view as her hand was reproducing as quick as she could what she was seeing and when the perfect shade of red sunset disappeared, she sighed of annoyance and put her pad down.

"This is so going to finish in the comic! I don't care how, but Simon is so going to have to put that perfect scene in it."

Sebastian chuckled before nuzzling his nose in her neck and open mouth kissing it.

"You know I didn't bring you here for you to think all about work. I brought you here for us to ... _spend time togethe_r."

"And because you want me to meet your cousin. I get it, less drawing, more socializing. But she's not here yet, is she?"

She felt Sebastian smile on her neck, and she knew what he was thinking of right now. She lustfully also smiled and leaned into his kisses as his hands squirmed their way up to her breast. She let a small moan escape her pressed lips.

In less than a second, she turned on herself, trying to stay balanced on the balustrade and she wrapped her legs and arms around him, bringing him closer to her as he assaulted her lips. His hands were already tugging her too encumbering shirt when someone heavily coughed behind them.

Sebastian let go of her mouth but not of her waist and he turned his head as Clary hid her face in his chest.

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah, I can clearly see that we're _disturbing_!"

Clary felt Sebastian's chest chuckle before he took a small step back, discreetly telling her with his body that he would hold her in a few seconds. She got on the floor to be sure of her balance, and once she saw who was behind Sebastian, she was glad she did.

There was a tall and beautiful Asian girl, looking nothing like Sebastian if it weren't for their eyes and next to her was _Jace_.

_Five years_ it had been since she last saw him, and still he had been her referent to every guy she ever dated ever since. And now he was standing in front of her, his face completely closed if it weren't for his eyes ravaging her whole body with lust before lingering on her left hand.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So yeah, new chapter up today. Hope you liked it and you don't want to kill me for putting them in marriages or engagement. Tell me what you thought and what you think we'll be up next. **

**I hope your looking forward for the next chapter. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise. **

**Cheers.**


	3. Just My Luck

"Whatever."

Jace turned on his heels leaving Aline to stand alone in front of the couple. Never he would have done that before, but right now, the very fact that he had managed to say something intelligible was already a miracle.

"Don't mind him, he's always been a kind of an ass."

"_Sebastian_!"

Sebastian didn't look the littlest sorry for what he said and he just wrapped his arm around his arm around Clary's waist as she kept on looking where Jace had disappear. It was just her luck, that one time she had a one nightstand, they guy had to come back and haunt her! As a married man! She shook her head and looked at Aline trying the best she could to smile but Aline waved it off.

"Don't worry, Sebastian is right. He is kind of an ass, but just _sometimes_!"

She smiled fondly to Clary and presented her hand.

"I'm Aline, and I can't wait for us to get along. Seb told me so much about you!"

Clary politely smiled as Aline was vigorously shaking her hand all the while thinking that Sebastian hadn't lied to her. His cousin was a fashionable ball of energy. She seemed so pretty and delicate with her long and thin raven hair outlining her pretty little face. Her olive skin seemed so soft and was hidden by a black designer dress. She and Jace made that perfect couple that covered the magazine, that perfect couple that Clary's creativity and artistic eye craved for.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

Jace laid on his bed, wishing he could just go back to New York right now. Why did it have to be _her_? Of all the girls he slept with, it had to be _this_ one girl! The door slightly opened and revealed a very angry Aline. She closed the door behind her and Jace looked at the ceiling, preparing himself for her high pitched scowl.

"What was that all about Jace? You left me there like an idiot!"

"I know her. That's the girl from Roma."

Of course he had told Aline about Roma, they never had any secrets from one another. And Aline knew exactly how much that one girl had drastically changed him even though he only spent a few hours with her, and even less time to _talk_ with her.

"The girl who made you stop whoring around?"

Jace nodded before sitting up and looking through the window. That was bad. _Really bad_. That was just his luck to have this girl thrown back in his life in this situation. She was freaking engaged to freaking _Sebastian_. Why not Alec while we were in the untouchable men?

"Don't you even dare do anything to her or say anything to Sebastian! They're going to get married! He's already planning their freaking honeymoon!"

"I figured, I saw the ring."

Jace immediately wished he hadn't spoke. The bitterness in his voice had been more than obvious, and he could tell that Aline heard it. They both looked at each other, their eyes saying more than their words could ever and he swiftly returned his attention to the window.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

Jace barely appeared for the rest of the day, and when he did, he barely talked. She _really_ must have been a bad person in a past life. The only guy with whom she had a one night stand was married with her fiancé's cousin. She was hoping that they weren't already engaged when she met him because that would make her the other woman, exactly the kind of person she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be a home-wrecker.

The relationship Jace had with his wife seemed completely weird. Aline told her that they used to be best buddies ever since kindergarden, and to Clary, it appeared that their relation never evolved from that. It was as if she had married Simon, but then again maybe they weren't a show off kind of couple.

Aline was the nicest person on Earth from what Clary could tell and she seemed like a good person to be friend with if Clary didn't feel that awkward around her. She never really have friends, let along girl friends, but she was sure that having slept with the guy that now was your husband was against some code or something.

Sebastian had filled her up a little about the character that was Jace back in the day: an arrogant and pretentious womanizer, and Clary felt completely stupid to have fallen under his show. But if she was honest with herself, he wasn't the only one to blame. She did wanted it as well, and more than once. Libido was a bitch sometimes.

Clary shook her head, trying to forget all about this mess she put herself in and looked at the horizon, wanting to capture the very first ray of sun. She knew exactly how she was going to exploit this scenery, and she had already talked to Simon about it, making him completely impatient to see her sketch. He was going to have to wait though because they didn't have any internet connection on this island. It was already a miracle that they had phone reception.

"You know you could have woke me up to say bye. Leaving a note is kind of rude."

Clary jumped on herself, before quickly putting a hand on her heart to steady it. She didn't have to turn to know that it was Jace. Honestly, who else could say that to her? She swallowed hard but kept hers eyes steady on the arising. She didn't want to miss the colors of the sunset, she already had all her pencils ready.

Deep downed, she had hoped that he had forgotten her face among all the girls he slept with, but who was she kidding, just her stupid red hair must have sold her away.

"Damn you _do_ remember me."

"Of course I do. You kept me awake for the whole night. And it's not like I want to forget."

He was standing inches away from her who was still stubbornly showing him her back. She stiffened at his words and finally turned to look at him when he took a lock of her hair between his fingers. Her hair was what he remembered the most about her. Not because of their vibrant color, but because of their texture, of how they bounced around her when she rode him, of how soft they were when he tangled his fingers in them.

And now that finally she was looking at him in the eyes, her emeralds were shocked and wide as he played with the lock.

"What are you doing? Do I have to remind you that you have a wife who loves you."

"And I love her. The whole wide world knows that. I love her so much that I told her about you. Did you tell Sebastian about us?"

He knew it was completely unfair and being an asshole to ask her that. The relationship he had with Aline, no one would ever have the same, especially not someone as traditional as Sebastian. She opened her mouth to talk back but closed it and he knew he was right, she didn't tell him. But what made him smirk was the fact that her first thought was about him being married, and not about her fiancé.

"_Fuck_! You made me missed it!"

She brusquely shoved him off, dangerously bending on the balustrade and cursing at him with words even Jace didn't know. He looked at her passionately complaining about how she lost that perfect moment and Jace did his best not to roll his eyes.

"Relax. The sun will still rise tomorrow."

"No! It rained tonight! The colors aren't the same after a night of rain! What if it doesn't rain until we leave?"

"Then you'll stay longer."

"Are you _stupid_? The equinox is in ten days, it won't be the same!"

"Then capture the colors that you see now."

She hiccuped at that and turned back to the sunset quickly sketching what she was seeing. Jace figured that she must be an artist or something, and that surprised him of Sebastian. Like he said, Sebastian was a traditional man, and Clary seemed to be that wild untamable thing.

He looked at her being completely concentrated on her drawing and he wondered. What would have happened if she had woken him up. It was something he had asked himself a lot after this night. He didn't know why this special girl had touched him like that, but he still wondered. Maybe his life would have been completely different, or maybe it wouldn't have worked between the two of them. He couldn't know.

"And for the record, I did tried to wake you up, but you just kept on sleeping."

"You tried to wake me? Why?"

"Because like you said, it was rude to just leave a note."

"Or maybe you wanted ..."

"_Nothing_! I just wanted to be polite. Maybe this was something you did a lot, but I didn't. I don't. It was a mistake to jump on you like that and it obviously backfires on me, now."

She didn't even looked away from her sketch to tell him that in the eyes. Jace just wanted to take the paper out of her hands and force her to look at him in the eyes, but he didn't. It seemed too important to her, and he didn't want to get any lower in her esteem.

She was freaking engaged to his brother-in-law, and still, he couldn't get over the fact that he wanted her at this very moment, just to prove her how much he didn't think that it had been a mistake.

"I never saw that night as a mistake. If you ask me, it was the best night of my life because I met you. The sex was great, but we could have just talked, it would have been the same."

And with those words, he left the balcony, leaving Clary who finally allowed herself to feel something else than her drawing.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Hehe, a new chapter. So what do you think of it? What do you think of Aline and Sebastian? And Jace and Clary? What do you think will happen next?**

**Please don't be too harsh on me, I'm exhausted, I spent all my day at the airport in heels (But I got to see my bestfriend, so it's okay). I'm litteraly fighting to keep my eyes open. So yeah ... **

**Let me just thank everyone of you for reading this story. Your reviews made me smile, you have no idea how much. So I hope you'll keep on doing that even though this chapter is a bit quick. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise. **

**Cheers. **


	4. Alone

"What did you do Jace?"

"_Nothing_."

Aline vigorously rubbed her sleepy face to really wake up before looking at him with a lecture ready in her eyes. Of course she didn't believe him, she knew him better than anyone, she knew when he had something bothering him, or something in mind.

"I swear Aline. She's your _cousin's_ _fiancé_, even _I_ have some morals. Come on, have a little faith in me."

He sat next to her before collapsing on the bed, his hands on his eyes. It had taken all of his willpower not to kiss Clary when the sun rose. The colors on her had made her look like a freaking Angel. She was so beautiful, the few hair out of her bun flying in the soft breeze of the morning, her eyes sparkling of wonder as she was drawing the view, her chest rising and falling of excitation.

Jace clenched his jaw and thought of something else, something less exciting than Clary in the morning lights. As he was picturing George Washington stripping naked, he heard Aline sighed. That sigh that meant that she was holding something from him.

"What is it?"

"I shouldn't tell you that."

"We tell each other _everything,_ Aline."

He sat up and looked at Aline, her hair completely messy from sleeping. She tried to avoid his gaze for a while, but lost the battle like she always did.

"I think they're marriage is strictly about business, or mostly."

That wasn't making any sense. Clary's and Sebastian's professions were complete opposite.

"She's an artist..."

"But her parents aren't. They have this big law firm worldwide known that's been I the family for a century or something. And they're looking for an heir. Her brother isn't interested by law either."

Her brother? He didn't even know she had a brother. But then again, he didn't know anything about her.

"I heard them saying 'I love you' a zillion times. Maybe it's about business, but..."

"You love me Jace. You tell me all the times, just like I do."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

"Clary you should sleep you know."

Clary weakly smiled restraining a yawn as Sebastian sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on the creek of his shoulder, and they both looked at the turquoise sea dying endlessly on the shore.

"Seb ... There's something I didn't tell you..."

"You know Jace. I figured. The few times he's been around, he's been _devouring_ you with his eyes ... It's not like I can blame him, you're a little temptress..."

He chuckled and kissed her temple as she blushed. That was why she liked Sebastian, he was cool, he was that cool guy who was nice to hang around with. She heard him sighed and she caught him staring at the ring on her finger, exactly she had been doing ever since Jace left her an hour ago.

"You know, I thought that if I'd say it endlessly I'll end up believing it, but ..."

"Yeah, I know. But maybe it's for the best. Maybe that will make us one of those couple who last."

"What about Jace?"

"He's _married_ to your cousin."

Sebastian humphed and Clary kept for herself what she wanted to say. How could Sebastian try to push her in the arms of his cousin's husband?

"She wants to talk to me about something today. I bet there's a divorce on the way. So you'll have the house to yourselves. The island actually, we're going offshore."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

Ever since Sebastian left with Aline a few hours ago, Clary did her best to avoid Jace. Meaning she stayed locked up in her room and blasted the music in her headphones at the maximum volume. She started drawing the next scene of the comic that she was working on with Simon when her phone buzzed against her hip.

"Miello?"

"You really should think of a more mature way to answer your phone."

Clary smiled at the sound of the voice and closed her sketchbook, giving her caller her complete attention.

"I don't think so. I like it like that."

"Of course you do. So how's everything on Paradisiac island?"

"I think we'll call the wedding off."

"Shocker."

Of course he wasn't shocked by that news. Jon never believed in that love story Sebastian and her tried to sell to the world. Their parents on the other hand, they bought it like children buy the Christmas lies.

"I know right?"

"Mom and Dad are the ones who are going to be sad. They loved him more than us."

"They can still keep him. I don't mind."

At that moment, her stomach grumbled and Jon laughed out loud on the other end.

"Clary, _eat_! Even I can hear the complaints of your poor stomach."

"Yeah, yeah."

She got up and naturally directed herself to the kitchen, falling into this ease her brother always put on her. She started to make herself a quick salad and blocked the phone between her right ear and her shoulder.

"So how is everything for you Jon? Did you write another poem?"

"Nope. I'm completely stuck. I need a muse. Care to be?"

"Sure. I'll strip naked just to arise your imagination."

"_Ew_. Well now I'll write about incestuous and torturous desires and ... No. Even that doesn't feel right."

"I know. But you asked for it. By the way, I have a view here, just wonderful. I made some drawing of it, so you'll have to read our next comic to see them."

"Or come right now. After all if you break off your engagement, it is my duty as a brother to come and break his nose. But I'll just come because Seb is nicer than you, I'll break your nose."

"Really Jon? Do I have to remind you what happened last time you tackled me on the floor?"

"No. My testicles are still missing by the way."

"Come on, stop being such a pussy. Wait? What am I hearing!?"

She could swear she just heard Kaelie's voice screaming an order for coconut pancakes. Just the thought of them made her drool.

"Yeah I'm at Taki's."

She moaned making him snicker. Her obsession with those pancakes was going to kill her one day, they all knew it.

"I want coconut pancakes!"

"I know, but I'll eat them for you. Gotta go. Call you later."

"Bye Jon. I love you."

"What's not to love? But I love you two little one."

She chuckled and hung up, before sitting Indian style on the counter and taking the bowl of salad between her legs. She ate silently, smiling because her brother always put a smile on her face whenever she saw him or had him on the phone.

"Does your fiancé knows that you're calling other men when he's not around?"

She jumped again because of Jace startling her. What was wrong with and not making any noise as he walked? He was leaning against the fridge and looking at her with a look that made her shiver to her very core.

"Does your wife knows that you sneak up on girls and their private conversation?"

Jace walked closer to her until he was just in front of her. He could see the unease in her eyes, her chest raising and falling way too quickly, showing how much her heartbeat became erratic. Slowly he raised his hand to her face and played with a lock of her hair. He liked the way they were like that: wild. A calling to be tamed, even though it was obvious they would never be tamed.

He leaned a little bit closer, making her blush but he still noticed that she didn't ask him to back off. He kept on leaning ever so slowly until their faces were inches apart, until leaning any more would result on kissing her. He wanted to, but he was afraid she'd reject him. That was a news flash, Jace Lightwood afraid of rejection. Aline would never let him forget that.

"My wife and I have a very open relationship."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**So here is a new chapter. I think you must have liked it enough, or you're hating the cliffhanger.**

**Hope you got the relationships that the characters had between them. Tell me what you think of them.**

**'Question though: should I change the rating and and put some lemons or not? Tell me what you want.**

**Anyway, I want to thank you fir your reviews, they always make me happy, even more when you say such nice things.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Cheers.**


	5. Jealousy & Desires

Clary couldn't help but let her eyes fall on Jace's full lips, remembering how good those same lips made her feel. And his _tongue_ ... Let's not talk about his tongue and its magical powers. She swallowed hardly, forcing herself to look back in Jace's eyes with as much distance that she could muster. She tried to convince herself that she didn't want to lean forward and kiss him, but who was she kidding? That's _all_ she wanted to do.

"What are you thinking of Clary? Kissing me?"

She did her best to keep her features unreadable and Jace chuckled before leaning forward and placing his lips next to her ear. He felt her shiver as he breathed next to her ear and he smirked, fully aware of the impact he had on her. If only she had any idea of the effect _she_ had on _him_. He was completely turned on by her mere presence.

That was why he didn't leave his room of all morning. He didn't want to run into her and lose his control over her. And now, it was just his luck, he had to run into her when he was going to the kitchen to grab something to eat. But now all he could think about was how he wanted to eat _her_.

"I remember how soft your lips felt on me. How they made me lose that control that I always impose on myself. How I wished to have seen them the next morning to see them so swollen from my bitings."

Jace heard her breath being caught on itself as he brushed his lips against her ear, and he gripped the border of the counter tight when she moaned at the contact. He knew he should stop playing with her like that or _he_ would be the one crossing the line, so he clang tight to the image of Sebastian. But Aline's words kept on echoing in his mind about how their relationship was fake.

So he thought back of the conversation he snuck up on her. The conversation with that Jon person to whom she said those sweet words with such care and truth. Just the thought of that made Jace clench his fists tighter on the border and just made him want to claim her as his right away, instead of calming him.

It was ridiculous to have the need to claim her like that, but Jace remembered the way she screamed his name, the way she whimpered under his touch, and he wanted that back. He breathed in deeply to steady himself, realizing only too late how much of a mistake it had been. Now he had her scent all over his nostrils and he was seriously considering sucking the skin of her collarbone. If only she would give him a signal to do so, any signs, and he would do it right away.

"If you don't talk, I'll take that as a 'you want me to take you right here'. Tell me to stop Clary."

She wasn't freaking saying anything. He still couldn't see her, but Jace could tell that her breath had become even more erratic. Slowly the hand that had been playing with her hair lost itself in the her red wilderness and as he felt her react strongly by gasping, he clenched his fist in her hair, doing his best to stay in control of himself.

"Tell me to stop or I won't. I won't be able to stop myself from doing to you all those naughty things. Like tasting every inch of your body. Like stripping you and make ice melt on you. Like making you squirm of pleasure under me. Like making you scream until you lose your voice."

There was no space between them, and Jace was sure that Clary could feel his hard and painful erection against her, that she could feel how much he was ready to take her right now. Already, he had bent his head to brush his lips against the tempting skin of her collarbone and she arched herself to him.

He knew she didn't do it on purpose, that it was an unconscious move of her body betraying her, but that didn't stop him from kissing her neck. Hesitantly at first, and then, when she almost moaned at his touch, Jace got bolder and open his mouth to gently suck and nibble her collarbone.

Ckary was trying so hard to stay focused on _anything_ but Jace's lips on her, biting her own lips to the blood to get a grip on herself when suddenly a door slammed, followed by the sound of footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

Just as Jace was removing himself from her and putting a decent distance between them, Sebastian entered the kitchen, his face red of anger. He didn't seem to even see Jace and walked straight to Clary who swiftly got down from the counter. She knew this face, something was bothering him to his very core and he didn't know how to get it out. She took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her in the eyes.

"What's wrong Seb?"

Sebastian just closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, breathing in deeply to steady himself. Clary gently caressed his fair blond hair to calm him down and suddenly a third voice echoed.

"Where's Aline?"

Sebastian opened back his eyes and quickly glanced at Clary before turning his head to glare at Jace. And Jace couldn't help but smirk because he knew that Aline had finally told the truth to her cousin. Still he would have preferred him not to react like that, but it's not like Jace could change people's characters.

"At the beach. Go take care of your _wife_, Lightwood!"

And with those words, Sebastian took Clary's hand and led them to their bedroom. Clary followed him, wondering what could have put Sebastian in that state. He always had such a great control of his emotions, and now he just seemed overwhelmed by them. Once in their room, he sat on the bed and took his head in his hands.

Clary sat next to him and she gently rubbed her hand on his back to sooth him down.

"What's wrong Seb?"

"My cousin freaking lied to me about practically whole her life. She's like my freaking sister and she never trusted me with that big thing of her life!"

Clary had no idea what he was talking about, but she couldn't help but empathize for him. She didn't know how she would react if Jon had lied to her about something life changing of his life. So she just shushed Sebastian, trying to be as soothing as possible as he was opening and closing his fists.

"Seb, I'm sure it's not that important."

"It's _not_. I don't even care about _that_. What I care about is that she didn't trust me enough to tell me 10 freaking years ago!"

"Shhh. It's okay. Just breath in."

He had suddenly got up, and Clary pulled his arm gently to make him sit back. He turned around and faced her before suddenly taking her face between his hands and kissing her. She naturally responded to it, even though her mind was telling her that she was just trying to satisfy the desires that Jace had arisen in her.

Sebastian shoved them both in the bed, making it squeak a little before furiously winding up her bare tights with his hands for she was wearing a short. Clary started unbuttoning his shirt, arching her body to his when he abruptly stopped, rolling on the side and taking his hair in his hands, a dark and disabused smile on his face.

"This is _wrong_. I tell you in the morning that we shouldn't get married and in the afternoon I try to pass my anger on you."

"It's okay. That's what friends are for."

She rolled to be on top of him and she gently caressed his cheek until he finally opened back his eyes. Once he finally did, his dark owns quizzically looked at her.

"I guess you're right. We _are_ friends with benefits."

Clary smiled and leaned forward to kiss Sebastian who vividly gave her back her kiss. His kiss was desperate and angry as his hands were urgent on her, stripping her out of her summer cloths with desire and need.

Once she was standing in nothing else than her underwear, he sat them up, his lips never leaving her, and his hands endlessly and demandingly caressing her whole body. She started grinding on him to arouse him even more as he kept on kissing her, his hands playing now with her breast. And that's when she realized that even though she was there with him, Sebastian was the only one kissing, she didn't want anything out of this unlike the other times they had been intimate together.

This time, all she could think about was how Sebastian's lips didn't leave a small and sweet burn on her skin. How his breath didn't make her shiver of anticipation. How his hands didn't make her crave for more. How she wished that right now, it was _Jace_ touching her instead of Sebastian.

Suddenly Clary realized that she was thinking of another man while letting Sebastian touch her, and that made her completely lose her mood. Sebastian didn't seem to have picked up her change of mind for he was already unclapsing urgently her bra, and so she slowly knelt in front of him and gave him a confident smile. If she wasn't into it anymore, there was no reason for him to have been exited for nothing.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

Jace was standing in front of Sebastian's bedroom, his two fists clenched so hard that his nails dug into his palms. He knew he should just walk away and pretend he didn't hear anything, but he _did_ hear something. He knew that noise all too well, the noise of two bodies collapsing on a bed before things get heated.

He wanted to barge into the room and scream at her for letting Sebastian touch her when they had been seconds away to do what she was doing with Aline's cousin right now. Jace swallowed hardly, resting his head on the wall as he heard Sebastian take a loud deep breath, half screaming Clary's name, but _she_, she didn't make a sound.

She was giving him a fucking _blow-job_! And Jace remembered how maddening her tongue could get when she took things in control like that.

"Jace you shouldn't ..."

"I know. It's _sick_."

Jace retrieved himself from the wall and stared at Aline. If he had known that her telling Sebastian would have turned him on like that, Jace wouldn't have insisted like that for her to tell him right now.

Aline walked to Jace and pulled him to the living room where she sat both of them on the sofa. Jace sat before bending and resting his elbows in his knees, his head hidden in the cavity created.

"It's _ridiculous,_ Aline. It's like she put a spell on me or something. I can't stop thinking about her, and knowing that he's doing to her what I want to do to her, ... it just infuriates me so much."

"But ... You can't be _in love_ with her, Jace. You barely know her."

"I _know_ that, Aline! I'm just telling you how it feels right now! And right now I fucking want to barge into their room to stop whatever is going on! _I_ should be the one in there!"

And with that he swiftly got up and went outside to breath some fresh air and forget all about that red hair that kept on obsessing his mind. He didn't know how long he stayed there, but he knew that it was long after dark when he felt a presence next to him.

At first he thought that it was Aline, coming to lecture him about him getting a cold, but then, when no sound came, he knew that it was Clary. He turned his head to her and she blushed pointing her sketch and claiming that she had forgotten it in the morning.

In less than a second, Jace tackled Clary against the outside wall of the villa, anger in his movements as he remembered that Sebastian and her fucked earlier in the day.

"Let me go Jace!"

How she wished that her voice had been convincing. All she had managed to do was state in her whispering voice how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her. She loved the pressure of his body against hers, the way his golden irises, dark in the night, were burning holes in her, the way his breath matched hers.

But this time, as he was watching her, there was more than lust in his eyes. There was also anger and jealousy. And curiously, instead of obfuscating, it turned her on. It was a proof that he wanted her, that he really wanted her as in _her_, and not just another girl he could have outside of this weird marriage he was having with Aline.

"I don't like sharing Clary. And I especially don't like getting you all flustered for another to enjoy."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**And here comes another chapter, without lemons (yet).**

**Okay, can you please enlighten me? What was funny in the previous chapter? Because some of you said that I had some sense of humor, but it didn't try to be funny there, and no matter how much I reread the chapter, I don't see it... Me being a little bit stupid sometimes.**

**So? What is going on between those couples? What is going to happen between Clace?**

**And can I just say, one of you just killed me when they said that I immuned them to cliffhangers. Mouhahahhahah. I might have to work really hard on that to surprise you again then!**

**But anyway, did you like this chapter, full of not so lemony stuffs but a lot of tension. Mouhahahhahah. So just tell me what you think of those characters and all.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	6. I Want You'

"Why should I care what you like or not?!"

Clary felt so angry because he was making her feel like _she_ was the one at fault when he was the one making a move on her while he was _married_!

"Because you bewitched me Clary! I can't think straight when you're around, and I can't help but be angry that Sebastian has what I can't have."

"I'm not some prize to win Jace! I'm not some challenge that you'll be able to brag about when you got me! I'm a person and I ..."

Jace didn't let her finish, and just kissed her as she was passionately trying to defend her honor. She gasped and he pressed himself more against her, relished to feel her against him. So much for staying in control and having some morals left! He started melting into their kiss, eager to erase any memory she could have of Sebastian on her skin. And suddenly she broke their kiss, turning her head to the side.

"You better stop that right now Jace! This is some game. Stop messing with my head."

"I'm not. I'm telling you exactly what's going through my mind!"

"Oh really? You tell me you're in an open relationship, but then that you don't like the idea of sharing? I'm not stupid Jace! Now let go!"

She shoved him off and started walking back to the door leading inside the villa when he grabbed her arm. She grimaced not so much due to his strength but because he just wouldn't let go of her. It was already hard enough for her to walk away, but if he was sending her all the signs that he didn't want her to, how was she supposed to do so?

"Let me rephrase myself: I don't like sharing _you_."

"You're married Jace!"

"I know, and that doesn't stop me from wanting you right now. Now tell me, do you want me as bad as I want you?"

Clary looked into Jace's golden orbs, conflicted to her very core. If she was being honest, she desperately wanted to continue what he started in the kitchen, it's all she had been able to think about all day long.

Clary thought about following the voice of reason for a second: Jace was married and officially, she was still engaged to Sebastian, his wife's cousin. But, Jace had always been straightforward to her since they arrived on this island, so maybe she should do the same just this once.

"I do ... But that doesn't make it right. You have a wif..."

"Stop talking about Aline all the time! I'm not rubbing Sebastian in your face! Let us just have this!"

His grip on her arm had gotten a little bit stronger when he said Sebastian's name, but his eyes never left hers. And now he had brought her closer to him and was staring at her lips, tentatively calling him, when she suddenly tiptoed herself and kissed him.

Jace was only surprised for a moment. He quickly got over his shock and tackled her back against the wall, biting her lower lip. He tried to steady himself and not get too exited by her responding to him so vividly to his body against hers. And that's when he realized that it wasn't right.

He wanted her just for himself, not like another unimportant girl. He wanted her and he wanted to be the only one for her. Slowly he left her lips and gently pecked her neck as she was panting, probably realizing what she just did. He could tell just by the say she stiffened all of the sudden.

He needed to talk to Aline. He couldn't stay with her when all he could think about was Clary. He wanted to woo her and take her out, not only in his bed.

"I can't do this. Not like that, not with you! Just give me two days."

And with those words he left, knowing that staying any longer next to her would make his will flinch. Clary just stood there before slowly letting herself slip against the wall and resting her head on her knees. What was wrong with her? She could feel herself shake with her whole body and she did her best not to cry.

What did she expect from him? He was a womanizer. Of course it had been nothing else but about the game for him. Now that he had her forget all about right and wrong and ready to give into her urges with him, she wasn't interesting anymore for him.

And still, a small voice in her told her to just wait the two days he had asked her. The same voice that was telling her that his voice seemed to almost be in pain to say no to her. But maybe again she was just imagining things.

"Are you _okay,_ Clary?"

Clary swallowed hardly and barely nodded, not daring looking at Aline in the eyes. What was she doing? Maybe Jace just lied to her and Aline and he weren't in an open relationship after all. What did she know? She only had his word for it.

"_Did Jace tried something on you_?"

"Uh?"

Clary lifted her head and looked at Aline's concerned face as Aline was squatting to be at her level. She smiled gently to Clary before wiping a tear that had rolled down on Clary's freckled cheek.

"He really likes you, you know. The way he talks about you, he never did about anyone."

Clary blinked a little as she looked at Aline's perfect face. How could she tell that about her husband. She wasn't supposed to be so carefree when she was talking about her husband looking at another woman. Aline chuckled a little at her shocked expression before bringing her hands under her chin.

"Clary ... Jace is just my best friend. He married me because I'm gay and my parents were putting pressure on me to stabilize with a nice respectable _man_. I thought Sebastian told you."

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Tadaaaaaa. There you go. There you know. Did you think it was going to be like that? Tell me all about it. **

**So yeah a quick update before going to bed and with some luck, I'll wake up with many of your impressions ;-). So yeah, hope you liked this chapter. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	7. Clary's Dirty Secret

"You idiotic blond! Why don't you pick up the phone? I'm leaving this island of freaks! You better call me back before I take the plane!"

Clary angrily shoved her phone in her pocket and stared at the blue ocean as the moon was shinning high in the sky. She sat on the white sand, determined to wait for the morning boat to get the Hell out of this place.

Aline had told her how Jace and her had decided to get married for her parents to back off on her relationships issues. And all Clary could hear was that Jace perfectly knew that he was free but he still led her to believe that she was the other woman. This was just _sick_.

She stayed impassible, watching the sun slowly rise in the sky, and at some point she fell asleep, her ear strained to hear the horn of the boat. After what seemed like minutes to her, someone shook her shoulder and she jumped on herself before seeing Jace concerned face.

"What are you doing _here_?"

"I'm ..."

She was cut off by the horn of the boat and she decided to not even give him the satisfaction to _talk_ to him, so she just walked to the boat, leaving Jace dumbfounded behind her. His surprised seemed to last only a few seconds because soon he was holding her arm, forcing her to turn and look at her.

"Are you _leaving_?"

"Something wrong little one?"

Clary opened big goggling eyes at Jon's voice before ripping her arm from Jace's grip and jumping in her brother's arms. She hugged him tight while she could feel that he was eying Jace behind her with a death stare.

"Do I need to ..."

"No, it's okay Jon. Let's go somewhere else."

Jace watched her taking her _Jon_ away as he clenched his fists hard. All morning long he had looked for her in the stupidly too big villa and now that he had found her, it was only for her to be ripped away by that man to whom she had said that she loved him.

Clary dragged her brother on the other side of the island where she finally allowed him to put his bag down.

"What are you doing here? I tried to call you, but your stupid face didn't answer."

"Yeah I listened to the voicemail. You know me, I heard that something was off in your voice, so I jumped in the first plane... After eating the pancakes."

She punched him a little with her shoulder and rested her head on him after. They stayed a while like that, Clary knowing that Jon was waiting for her to tell her what was upsetting her.

"You remember when I went to Roma with Simon? I 'met' someone there. Turns out he's Seb's brother-in-law."

"And?"

"It's Jace. The guy you saw. He only married Aline because she's in the closet and she's too afraid to step up to her parents. But I learned that only a few hours ago. Before he ... was strongly insinuating things about us, all the while knowing that I'd feel bad about it."

Jon stayed silent for a while, while Clary was waiting for a verdict. She knew that her brother never believed in her and Sebastian, and she knew that he never thought of her as that sweet innocent girl her parents still believed she was. But, no matter what, she still had some decency, and Jon knew that.

"Do you want me to show him how Morgenstern's deal with that kind of troubles?"

"You're going to sue him?"

"No. I meant the young generation."

She chuckled along with him and shook her head no. She knew that they both had quite a temper that their parents didn't really approve, but they were like that. You could do anything to them as long as you didn't touch their family. Jon and her had gotten countless times in the principal office because of fights during their school years.

"He seemed quite into you though."

"_What-ever_ Jon."

"No, listen to me. Let's screw with his mind."

Clary sat up straight, interested by the idea, but not seeing how she could do that. Jace was the one who always screwed with her mind ... in order to screw her.

"If I'm right, I saw jealousy in his eyes. Don't tell him who I am, I'll stay longer than expected and make his head implode of jealousy."

"May I need to remind you that you're my ... _brother_! This seems..,"

"Come on! I might actually write a book about it. Clary & Jace, or how to screw someone's head. Even better, _Clace_, or how to screw with someone's head!"

Jon started laughing at that and Clary couldn't help but join him in his laughters. Then they stood up and she brought him to the humongous villa, making him whistle at it. Once they were there, they saw someone they had completely forgotten in the equation of their devious plan. _Sebastian_.

"_Jon_! What are you doing here man?"

"I heardabout you guys, so of course I came for the little one."

Clary grimaced at Jon and the three of them went to the living room where they found Aline and Jace in a deep conversation. On their way there, Jon told Sebastian to play along with whatever he would say. Once in the living room, Clary felt Jace's gaze on her, but she refused to look at him, stubbornly staring at her brother.

"Who's that Seb?"

Jon stepped forward and presented his hand to Aline.

"I'm Jon. Clary's dirty secret."

Jace watched Clary turn to red as Aline dumbfoundedly shook Jon's hand, and then he paid more attention to the man. He could have easily pass for Sebastian's brother. They had the same height, the same pale blond hair, the same musculature. The only big difference were the eyes. Jon's eyes were bright green, like Clary's.

Then Jon curtly nodded in Jace's direction before wrapping his arm around Clary's waist and whispering in her ear, even though loud enough for everyone to hear, where was her room. Jace shockingly saw Clary smile with her whole face before she led him out of the room.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**Yeah, another chapter. Did you expect this turn of events? Mouhahahhahah poor Jace, he's going to eat dirt. Don't forget to tell what you thought of this chapter. **

**So for those who follow my other stories, I'll update Shattered Hearts later tonight, because as I said this the the day I decided to be nice (at least on my birthday, then I'll go back on being the devil I am, mouhahahhahah)**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	8. Jon

"You're not saying anything?"

Jace looked at Sebastian, not understanding how Sebastian could have let Clary go in a room with a man who couldn't keep his hands off of her. She was supposed to be _his_ girl! Jace was himself on the verge to stand up and tear her away from his grip.

"You want me to try and separate _Jon and Clary_? I want to live!"

Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if Sebastian couldn't care less with that his fiancée just left with a man to go in her room. Just that word seemed wrong. _Her room._ Weren't they supposed to share the same bedroom as they certainly did share the same bed?

"She's your girl!"

"Not anymore, or Jon wouldn't be here."

And with those words, Sebastian left, saying that he had something to check. Jace turned a stunned face to Aline, asking her as a witness to this madness they just saw, and she shrugged.

"It's your mess Jace. I'll sign the papers tomorrow."

And then she got up, leaving Jace alone with his thoughts. What had just happened here? Aline and him were talking about getting an annulment because it was easier than getting a divorce and then that bomb exploded in his face.

That Jon person, to whom she had already said her love, and who was now settling in her room. Even though he probably set his bag aside and just jumped on Clary, making up for the lost time.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

"I'm not faking an orgasm with you in the room Jon!"

"Come on? Promise I won't make fun!"

Clary glared at her brother before reporting her attention on her drawing, playing with the different colors to make it more lively. Jon grunted a sound that didn't look like annoyance, but like sex and Clary was about to tell him to cut it off when she received a pillow in her face.

She humphed of indignation before grabbing it and standing up on the bed, ready to have her revenge. They fought like they used to when they were kids, Clary being merciless as she was hitting Jon all she could, and after half an hour of pillows flying in the air, they stopped, panting like dogs and laying on the bed.

"Clary? At the end of the day, do you like him?"

"I don't know Jon. I don't _know_ him."

"But he doesn't leave you indifferent."

Clary didn't answer, and just got up, straightening up her cloths. Jon followed her in her movements, stopping her as she was tidying her hair.

"Leave it like that. Looks like you just had some crazy wild sex."

Clary narrowed her eyes at her brother, and then he said that he wanted to swim. She nodded and picked up her swimming suit before heading to the beach once she had it on. She didn't wait for Jon who had waited back at the villa. She dived in before swimming away, forgetting all about Jace, and Jon, and Aline.

Jon soon joined her and she bursted in laughter when he grabbed her waist and tried to make her fall. Jace looked from afar at the couple having the time of their lives, and he gritted his teeth. Whatever was going on between the two of them, Jace wished that they would have waited to be alone to express it.

He stared at the couple a little longer before angrily tearing his gaze away from that display of horror. He couldn't understand how Sebastian could stay so calm while his ex was shagging up with her lover. Jace only wanted to take her right away, out of her guy's grip and show her better than to play with his emotions.

Just seeing her in her bathing suit made him wish that they had been just the two of them. He would have worked her up so hard that all the water drops lingering on her body would have evaporate. He would have played with her body until she would have begged him to take her in a sore voice. He would have done so much to her.

But now, all he was resumed to do was watch her take the time of her life with this _Jon_ guy. Jace refuged himself in his room, slumping in the bed and taking his head in his hands. How could she affect him like that? He knew nothing of her! Literally nothing. He didn't know her birthday and her hobbies. He didn't know her family and her passions. He didn't know her likes and her dislikes. He only knew that she left a print on him. An unremovable print that he would gladly wear proudly.

And there was the thing. Why was he so eager to let himself fall in a relationship that didn't exist nor couldn't exist? He had always been perfectly happy with the deal he had with Aline -even though he didn't like that she wasn't straight forward with her family- and Clary already had someone. This was insane of Jace to want something out of the two of them, completely insane and impossible.

Jace let the hours pass by, telling Aline that he wasn't hungry when she came to tell him that _Jon_ had made dinner, and when the night reached its peak, he finally left his bedroom. He went directly to the kitchen, deliberately ignoring the plate left for him and making himself a sandwich that he went to eat on the balcony. The very same balcony where he could have had Clary, but refused to because it didn't seem right.

He ate, looking at the stars and not hearing the footsteps coming behind him, and suddenly, someone sat next to him. Jace glanced, for a second hoping it would be Clary, but only saw _Jon_ and that horrible smirk lingering on his lips. He looked back at the horizon, doing his best to ignore his urge to punch the guy in the face, and kept on eating his sandwich.

"I know that you fucked her."

Jace didn't reply anything, keeping on eating his sandwich, all the while wandering if _Jon_ was coming to him as a jealous boyfriend who wanted to set some rules clear. Still, that didn't make any sense because he didn't seem to mind Sebastian and Sebastian had been freaking _engaged_ to Clary!

"So ... I wanted to know if you'd be interested in a threesome?"

Jace got on his feet at the second the words left Jon's mouth and he stared down at him before punching him right in the nose, exactly as he had wanted to do ever since that creeper arrived.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So yeah, a new chapter is up. Hope you liked it. What's going to happen next? Tadaaaaa. Tell me what you thought about it. **

**So by the way, I just turned 24 (yeah, I know, I'm still on fanfic), and what's most depressing about it is that my younger brother is three times younger than me ... Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin. Anyways, so now you know. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	9. When 'Need' Meets 'Want

"Are you _insane_?"

Jace looked up to see Clary walking up to them, anger and shock written on her face. She promptly kneeled to take her _Jon's_ face in her hands, all the while glaring at Jace, fury pouring out of her eyes.

"Do you want to die or something."

"It's okay little one."

"It's _not_ okay! You're bleeding Jon!" Then she turned back her head to Jace, her rage only escalating. "Why did you do that?!"

"He said ... something inappropriate."

And then, Jace left. He wasn't going to tell her what that prick just said. It just seemed _wrong_. And first, how could he propose something like that? It's not like Jace never had any before, but it was always with meaningless and unimportant girls. Wasn't that _Jon_ guy supposed to love her? How could agree on sharing her and seeing it first hand? Because Jace certainly couldn't, nor wouldn't.

Clary watched Jace walking away, her eyes narrowed with the desire to follow him and hit him back right in the nose. She patted Jon's nose with the hem of her shirt, a worried expression on her face.

"He likes you. _A lot_. My nose can actually prove it."

"Don't be ridiculous Jon! He just hit you in the face!"

"You know why? I proposed him a threesome. If he just wanted to bang you, he would have said yes. Any guys would have said yes, except the ones who have a liking in the girl in question."

"A _threesome_! Jon are you freaking serious? What if he had said yes?"

"My face being all bloody proves that you shouldn't be taking care of me, but ... doing things I don't want to know about with him."

Clary rolled her eyes and helped her brother get up. She told him to go lay down while she was going to put her bloodied shirt in the washer. Once in the laundry, she removed her shirt and threw it in the machine, and as she was about to leave the room, she found herself facing Jace.

He was looking at her with contrite eyes, and before she could say anything, he demandingly and desperately tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Please don't go back to _him_. He doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah, sure. He deserved a punch in the nose right?"

"You don't know what he said."

"Yes I do. He told me."

Jace looked at her with surprised eyes before his hand tightened a little bit more its grip in her hair. She didn't try to move, because if she was being honest with herself, she kind of liked it. This mixture of yes and no, this want that they were both sharing for the other, it was kind of _exiting_.

"Are you telling me you would have agreed to a threesome?"

"Are you _insane_!? With _Jon_?"

Jace brushed his thumb on her cheek, before his eyes ravaged her body, making her realize that she was only wearing a bra. She blushed, and Jace smirked at her before dangerously getting closer, making her heart go to unreal beatings.

"I want you Clary. I want you for myself and no one else. Isn't that completely crazy? I don't know you, and I still want you."

"I want you too."

It's all Jace needed to hear. That small whisper stating that she wanted him. He would deal with everything else later: the annulment, her failed engagement, Jon. For now, the only thing that mattered was Clary and the fact that she wanted him.

He leaned in and kissed her fiercely before she gave him back his kiss with as much passion. She clung into him, and he lifted her up in his arms to sit her on the washing machine. Then he let his hands travel on her body as much as they wanted to. Ever since he saw her back, he had been craving to do so, to feel again her soft skin under his fingers and to feel her shiver under his touch.

Jace deepened their kiss, and she battled with her tongue for a power that he wasn't willing to give. He wanted her, he wanted to erase any trace of that _Jon_ on her, to make her forget about him and the love she had for him. Jace wanted to make his name come out of her, to hear her scream '_Jace'_ like the madwoman he would turn her into.

Slowly, his hands stopped their endless back and forth on her body to concentrate on her breast. He skillfully undid her bra and started playing with her nipples and his fingers, making her moan and arch herself to him. Jace left her lips and licked her neck, relished by hearing her trying so hard to keep her maddening noises for herself.

He could take her now, he wanted to, his body was begging him to, but he wanted so much more than just take her. He wanted her to quiver from pleasure, to shake of voluptuousness under his body, to whimper under his touch. He wanted her to melt to him so she would never go back to that _Jon_ of hers.

Jace had seen earlier how her hair had been completely messed up when she had come out of her room to go to the beach. He had seen how that _Jon_ guy seemed to makes point to always have her at arm length, as if he could kiss her at any given moment. And Jace just wanted to make her forget about him. He wanted Clary to only think of him, _Jace_, now. Because that was how it was supposed to happen before that Jon barged in.

Sensually, Jace nibbled Clary's earlobe before sucking her collarbone so urgently that he left a purple mark on her skin. And she seemed to love every second of it. She was moaning in his ear, wrapping her legs tight against his waist and fisting her hands in his hair.

"Clary? How long does it take you to..."

Jace suddenly froze in his movements as Clary hid herself all she could behind his torso. Slowly he turned his head, not wanting to see that idiot's face, but not having a saying in the matter. And then, he finally saw Jon's green eyes, a hint of anger sparkling in the man's verdant orbs.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So yeah, a new chapter is up. Hope you liked it. What's going to happen next? Tadaaaaa. Tell me what you thought about it And what you thought of Jon. **

**I wasn't going to update so soon, but one of you asked so nicely, I just had to. **

**Oh, and by the way, my age doesn't bother me t all, it's just the THREE TIMES OLDER than one of my siblings. I could literaly be his teen Mom... But it's okay, it was just a 'I'm getting old' moment. I guess it has to heppen from time to time. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	10. That Little Moment When

"With all the freaking bedrooms of this freaking villa, you chose to fuck her in the laundry as if she was a dirty little secret?"

"Jon, go _away_!"

Clary did her best to stay hidden by Jace, because no matter how deep was her relationship to her brother, this had been a situation she had hopped to never found herself in. She felt Jace's gaze on her, and before she could tilt her head to look back at him, he took off his shirt to give it to her.

Then Jace turned to face the pale blond guy, not understanding what was wrong with him. Not even an hour ago he was proposing him a threesome with Clary, and now he was getting pissed at him. And the most confusing part was that he seemed pissed by their location and nit by the fact that he caught Clary cheating on him with Jace. Jon looked pass him, his eyes lingering behind Jace, probably on Clary.

"I'm sorry little one. I misread the signs."

Clary was about to retort him to just leave, because she had just started enjoying herself with Jace, when Jon snapped his head to Jace, pure anger now blazing in his eyes. Clary bit her lips, knowing that look. This was the Morgenstern look as Simon called it, the look that both of them would have when someone had been messing with their sibling.

"You think you can screw my sister in such a disrespectful way?!"

Jace already had his tongue ready to snap back something hurtful when the whole sentence sank in. '_His sister_'?! Didn't they fucked together? Jace blinked trying to rationalize this whole mess and he saw Clary squirming her way from behind him to go push away Jon.

"_Go away_ Jon! It's not what you think!"

"Isn't it? Because the fucks I want to keep, I take them to my room, not on the freaking washing machine!"

"Your sister?"

They both looked at him, and Jace finally realized that their eyes were exactly the same. They weren't just sharing the color, they were also sharing the shape, the gaze, the long and thick lashes.

"Geez, and he's slow too! Clary, let's go, I'll find you someone better and definitely smarter."

"But you _fucked_ together?"

Jace looked at Clary slowly twirling on herself to stare down at him, disdain, shock and anger in her eyes.

"Are you _insane_? He's my _brother_! He's not my sextoy!"

Jon chuckled behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She was so pissed off now. Until Jace opened his mouth and insinuated that she was an incestuous bitch, she had been more than willing to continue what they had just started before Jon walked in, of course as soon as they would have gotten rid of him. But now, all she could think about was that Jace thought that she could actually go Lannister with her brother. Her own flesh and blood.

She turned her heels to Jace and started following Jon, when a strong hand delicately took hers.

"_Please_ don't leave."

"Let go of her hand if you care for your nuts."

Jace ignored Jon and kept his gaze on Clary who was deliberately looking at the opposite direction. She lied to him. She told him that she had this someone, when she was completely free. Why? Did she try to make him jealous? Because it sure as Hell worked.

"_You lied to me!_"

"_I_ did no such things. I never presented Jon as nothing else than he was. It's not my fault if you jumped on conclusions."

"He proposed to me a _threesome_!"

"And you said you were in an open relationship!"

Clary finally turned her head to glare at him. In a corner of her mind, she registered that Jon left, certainly he had judged that she had the situation in hand. Jace looked at her, and finally understood what this was all about.

"_You're_ the one who lied!"

"It wasn't my secret to share. I protected my best friend the same way you would have done with yours."

"But that didn't force you to toy with my mind and my emotions and to make me feel guilty to want a married man!"

And even though she was shouting at him, anger shooting daggers at him through her green eyes, Jace couldn't help but smile, which only infuriated her even more.

"I'm shouting at you, stop grinning!"

"You said that you wanted me."

"There's nothing new here, I told you that not even ten minutes ago!"

"But ten minutes ago you didn't use the word feelings just before."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**And yeah, a new chapter is up. Hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen next? Tadaaaaa. Tell me what you thought about it. Was it what you expected. I know, no big fight, but because I keep the altercation for later with someone else. And what do you think of this Jon in this story? Because me, I kind of like him...**

**I wasn't going to update so soon, but once again one of you asked so nicely, I just had to. And I know the chapters are quite short on this story, but come on. I'm on five stories (plus two other ones coming and a cowriting). I am not Hugo, so yeah, some stories will have long chapters, some won't. Sorry, promise I didn't make it just to annoy you. **

**So, yeah. I wanted to thank you all for reading the story and reviewing. I hope that it makes you smile and even laugh sometimes (especially if you read others of my stories like Shattered Hearts which aren't always that light). Anyway thank you, and don't forget, a review (long or not) always makes me smile like crazy..**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	11. High School

Jace raised his hand to Clary's cheek and gently cupped her face before leaning in to kiss her. She couldn't help but notice how soft was this kiss. It wasn't hungry like the other times he had kissed her. This time, he was gentle, kind and sweet, his lips moving delicately on hers as his hands were now holding her as if she was a fragile china doll.

And if she was being honest with herself, she was loving the way he was touching her, but still she didn't make a single movement toward him, just appreciating the feeling he was arising in her. Slowly his lips left hers to open mouth kiss her neck as he picked her up in his arms. And that's when Clary lost herself.

She clung onto Jace, sliding her fingers in his golden maze and reclaiming his lips on hers. When she caressed his lips with her tongue, asking for entrance, he gladly complied, only holding her tighter as she tried to dominate him. But when she took his lower lip between her teeth, slowly pulling it, Jace had to break away, doing his best to keep his mind on the future and not on Clary in his shirt calling for temptation.

"We better stop here."

Clary opened big surprised eyes as Jace's words were slightly echoing through the room. Why? Why every time things started to get heated between them, someone had to pour an ice bucket on them? And why _Jace_ was the one doing it this time? Was it because he know wanted her when she was some sort of forbidden fruit?

"_Why_?"

"Because I want to take you out on a date first. A _real_ date, not the back of a club, not the laundry."

"Jace, we're not in high school anymore. You don't have to buy me dinner for me to put out."

"But I don't want you to put out. I want ... _more_."

As he was whispering those words to her, Jace leaned his forehead on Clary's, and looked deep into the green of her eyes. He wanted her to understand that he wanted to build something with her. Wether it would be for knew week or for a lifetime he wanted to give them a shot at this relationship thing that he fled for so long.

Clary hesitated a moment. She was sure that if she pushed him a little, he would give in. But in the mean time, she was very seduced by this idea he was selling her. So she sighed and walked away after she nodded. As she was falling in her bed, Clary thought that she never had been so frustrated since she set foot on this island.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

"He said _what_?"

Clary heavily sighed before repeating herself once again. She was playing with the white sand, sitting on the beach with Jon and telling him all about what happened after he so incongruously killed the mood.

" To make it short, you completely ruined it yesterday night."

Jon bursted in laughter before letting his back fall on the white sand, his hands on his stomach. Clary threw a handful of sand at him to make him stop, but still ended up smiling. Jon upped himself on his elbows and looked at his sister, a small smirk on his face.

"It's like we're back in high school or something"

"Tell me about it! Except that if you scare this one away, I will pull up your teeth."

"Oh, really? So it is fair to say that you like him."

Clary hesitated a moment, bringing her knees up under her chin. Did she like Jace? Somewhere above the sexual attraction?

"I don't know, Jon. I mean, I know his faithful and true toward the people he cares about, or he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for Aline, but ... I don't know him."

"Well, go on the fucking date then. That's why we have them. Then, if you don't like him I'll punch him away, don't worry. I have all this writing frustration to take out on someone."

"Get a girl instead of looking for fights then."

Jon chuckled looking at the horizon over the sea, and Clary frowned at his lack of conviction.

"I was being serious."

"Yeah ... so was I."

Clary didn't say anything and looked at the horizon with her brother. She knew Jon was referring to his ex, and the reason why he couldn't write anymore. He used to have this on and off relationship with his high-school sweetheart. Then, one day they grew up and decided to move in together, only living from fresh air and love. For five years they lived like that, and now, just a few months ago, she left him, because he wanted to be a writer and she wanted him to have a more stable aspiration.

After years of complete and blind love, she just walked away, as if nothing, breaking Jon's heart. And ever since she left, Jon hadn't been able to write a single line.

"Girls are stupid, Jon. You should really consider turning gay, it will be less problems."

"Yeah... I don't think I'm a guy kind of guy. I like pussies too much."

"Over-sharing!"

Clary quickly put her hands on her ears and squeezed her eyes as her brother started to laugh his ass off. She threw sand at him once again before shivering.

"So when are you going on a date?"

"When we'll get back to the normal Civilization."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

**So here was another chapter. I hope you liked it. So what do you think of Jace's decision? And how do you think the date will go? And what about Jon? Will he ever find love again?**

******Oh, and I wrote this 'song' about TMI, so,yeah, I'd love it if you checked it out and let me your impressions.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	12. How To Ruin A Date, part 1

Clary whined as she heard someone knocking loudly at her door. She swiftly switched off her music and then she resumed on completing her drawing. She figured that it must have been a neighbor wanting to complain about her music being too loud again. She sighed, thinking that she should really move out because there were only old people around her that complained about the littlest thing.

She looked down at her crayons, hesitating on which color she should use now when the doorbell was rang. Clary narrowed her eyes at her door before deciding to ignore it. She was too far in her drawing to start an argument with an old lady about that 'devilish' music of hers. The bell echoed again and she growled.

"No one's here! _Go away_!"

There was a pause before the bell started buzzing indefinitely. Cary growled and got up with anger and frustration. She strode to the door, her hands stained with colors and flew the door open only to find Jace standing there instead of one of her neighbors. She opened big wide eyes before banging her head on the wooden door, cursing her stupidity.

Jace looked at the redhead mumbling to herself, her head still leaning against the door as her some curl hair escaped from her bun and framed her face, and he took her in. She was in sweat pants and a tank top, her hands having the colors of the rainbow on them. Well, at least she didn't try to stand him up.

"Let me guess, you forgot."

Clary passed a hand on her face, immediately regretting her gesture when she heard Jace chuckle at her now colored face. She didn't forget her date with him. In truth, it's all she had been able to think about. But she had been so absorbed by her new drawing that she forgot the date of the day they were.

"I didn't _forget_. I just forgot that today was _today_."

Jace raised an eyebrow at her, and she noticed that he was dressed quite casual, but still nicer than her. If she was to get ready to go anywhere fancy (meaning anywhere elsewhere than her apartment), she would have at least an hour of preparation.

"You didn't make a reservation, right?"

"No. I was thinking of a movie first."

Clary smiled to hold her laughter and stood aside to indicate Jace that he should enter. _A movie_ ... She was really falling back into high school. She closed the door behind Jace and did her best to appear more relaxed than she was.

"I have beers and ... Yeah, I don't really have food. I guess we could order a pizza while watching a movie?"

Jace nodded and Clary told him to make himself comfortable while she disappeared somewhere in her apartment. He sat in her living-room, not really liking the fact that he was stuck with her within four private walls. He was going have problems staying focused. _Again_. He looked around, watching at the different paintings when his eyes fell on a particular frame.

Different pictures were in it, of her and her brother at the different stages of life. From Clary in her crib with a two years old Jon looking down at her, a big smile on his face to their college years, both of them sitting under a tree, Jon lovingly embracing his sister. Jace frowned and looked closer at this picture when Clary's voice behind him startled him.

"This is a picture of our parents. I _know_, it's freaky how much we look like them."

Jace turned around and took the beer that she was giving him. She smiled to him and indicated the couch behind them and Jace sat as far away as possible from her. Clary noticed the distance he installed between them, twitching her mouth and she decided to kill the elephant in the room.

"You know, if we're going to be weird around each other, maybe we should just drop the idea."

"_Weird_? Who's being weird?"

Clary raised her eyebrows at the huge gap between them, and Jace passed a hand in his hair. He looked at Clary who was still in her sweatpants, her hair still in a messy bun, only this time she didn't have any crayon on her face and hands. And still, she was tempting as Hell. Just like back in the laundry, he had to fight against all his instincts to not just take her right away.

"What your brother said the other night got me thinking. And I don't want you to be the fuck of one night."

Clary frowned a little, cursing Jon to the Seven Hells. Even years after their high school years, he still managed to ruin her date. This was _unbelievable_. Why did Jace had to listen to _Jon_? Clary promised herself that she would make her brother pay to be such a cock-blocker.

"And the thing is, I never went on a date before. I just had one night-stands."

Clary stared blankly at Jace, downing the information, before she bursted out loud. Jace watched her bending on herself, holding her stomach tightly as she laughed again and again. He figured that he should have kept this information for himself. The thing was, what her brother said back in the laundry was right. He couldn't just simply let his urges take the better of him.

"Well, let's change that. First of all, act natural and don't stand so freaking far away. I'm not a bomb, you know?"

"I didn't say..."

"I know you didn't. But if you want to jump on me, you can. I won't mind. We're not in high school anymore."

Jace narrowed his eyes before Clary swiftly leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"See? Nothing happened. We're still alive."

"You know, I'm still married."

"Technicalities."

Clary smiled to him before kissing him again and gently trailing her kisses down to his neck. She could feel his pulp accelerate through her lips as she heard his breathing quicken and sensed him tense. But before she could take him anywhere further, her doorbell rang. She growled and got up to get the pizza. But who she found on the other side of the door wasn't the delivery boy.

"What are you doing here?"

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

**hihi. Who's that at the Door? The devil? What am I doing there? Anyway. I hope that you liked this new chapter and yeah, tell me what you thought about it **

**And I started a new story called 'Emotions'. If you would check it out, it would mean a lot to me. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	13. The Stranger At The Door

Clary was completely frozen. She should have known that he would come back. He looked at her, giving Clary the impression that he was undressing her. Which he was probably mentally doing. She swallowed hardly, trying to repress all her unpleasant memories and she gripped the handle of her door.

"You are not allowed to come in this building. I still live here."

Eric's eyes finally settled on her face, madness gleaming in them and he made a minute step that made Clary tighten her grip on the door even more. In three years, he didn't change one bit, beside the fact that he was now more buffed. His eyes were still hazelnut, his face was still so welcoming, his hair were still brown. But she knew better than to trust him.

He was the reason she had to move back to her parents for a while, the reason she had to go in a court of law for something else than visiting her parents, and the reason she lied to her brother at some point in her life.

"I heard what happened with Sebastian, and I figured you'd want someone to talk to."

Of course he did. Clary cursed at the world and at the web. The fact that Sebastian and her broke their engagement was worldwide spread in the business world, and there was no doubt that Eric followed very attentively her most minute movement since his flat across town. She just wished that restraining orders could actually also apply on the net.

"Go away Eric. Or I'll call the cops."

"You wouldn't do that to me. You know I'd never hurt you."

"You're trespassing your rights. You're _way_ too close to me right now."

For some unknown reasons, she was whispering. Maybe it was because of the neighbors and their habit of exaggerating the littlest noise she would make into Gerrico's horns, or if it was because Jace was still waiting in her living-room. She knew that she couldn't shut the door on Eric's face because he would keep on knocking until she'd answer, or he would wait for her the next morning when she'd get out of her apartment.

Eric moved a hand and tried to touch Clary's face, but she jerked away before he could reach her, which made him shook his head of sad disappointment and hurt.

"You're going to have to remove this restraining order one day, Clary. Husband and wife don't do that to one another."

"_Go away_! And don't ever associate me with your delusional sick fantasies again!"

Seriously? Didn't he pick up that they were never going to be anything? She was about to shout at him to just get the fuck away from her face, losing her temper like she always did every time she'd see him since court, when a voice echoed behind her.

"What's going on here?"

Jace placed himself behind Clary and possessively put his hand on her waist as the intruder looked at the gesture with outrage. Jace had heard most of the conversation, despite Clary's efforts to keep it down, and he had decided to intervene when it became obvious that Clary's private stalker wasn't ready to leave.

The guy looked at Jace, evaluating his height as well as his proximity with Clary before anger blazed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"The guy who'll break your teeth if you don't get off his sight in the next ten seconds."

The stalker blinked a little, and Jace heaved before starting to decrease his numbers, making the guy leave, not without glaring one last time to Jace. Once he was gone, Jace let go of Clary's waist and he looked at her as she closed the door, her brows slightly knotted.

"You didn't have to do that. Now he's going to be all over your case."

"Let him."

Clary shook her head and took Jace's hand to lead him back to the living-room. She sat them back on the sofa, but this time, she was the one who put a little distance between them.

"Well, I guess it's official. I've ruined our first date."

Jace smirked at her statement, and Clary scowled for that by throwing a pillow at his perfect golden face.

"It's not funny."

"Not, it's not. But I don't mind, as long as we get to have others."

Clary rolled her eyes, keeping for herself how romantic she thought it was and Jace moved a little bit closer to her. She knew that any sexy mood was killed by that imbecile of Eric, and she could see in Jace's eyes that he wanted to know more about the deranged cases that she was bringing to herself.

"I don't want to talk about Eric. Let's keep this disturbing talk for a drunken night of self pity."

Jace raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the question though. Still he was curious on what happened and why Jon who seemed like such a protective brother didn't rearranged Eric's face already.

Clary stood up and said she would be right back leaving Jace alone for a few minutes before coming back with a game of cards and two other beers.

"Let's play and learn more about each other."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So Clary has a stalker mouhahahhahah. **

**Anyway, as I have just a few questions Jace and Clary will ask each other, I'm going to ask for your help and ask you what you want to know about them through this game.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to tell me what you thought of Eric and what ypu think will happen next.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	14. Memory Lane & Phone Calls

**Guess who's back?**

**Back again?**

**Mina's back!**

**Tell a friend...**

**Okay, Slim Shady took possession of my body... But I don't mind. New chapter is here.**

**.**

**~.o.O.o.~**

"That's just _ridiculous_!" Clary said with a small laugh as Jace put his king down. And in a swift move, Clary smacked the cards, a victorious grin on her face, taking all the cards in her hands.

"What's ridiculous is that I can't seem to beat you down at this damn game!" Jace retorted.

"I'm unbeatable. Jon's been trying for years to beat me down and he's been crying for years." Clary snickered before she bounced back on what she thought ridiculous: "But seriously, I don't believe that you've been on a girl's pageant."

"I did. With a dress and all. And the worst part is that I won!"

Clary looked at Jace, waiting for him to say 'April's Fool' or something. But as his face stayed as serious and stoic as possible, she bursted in laughter. She was picturing a mini Jace in a fluffy pink dress with a little crown on his blond head. It was plainly hilarious. As she was laughing her ass off, she received a cushion on her face, but that did not stop her laugh.

"_Come on_! I was _five_! It was my _Mom's_ idea! You're suppose to show compassion and not laugh you ass off!" Jace complained while Clary was still snickering in her corner.

"Why? It's funny. It's even hilarious!"

"Really? Well, let me laugh about _your_ mortifying childhood memory, then."

"I don't have one. My childhood was golden." Clary proudly declared as she was mixing the cards once again. Jace quirked an eyebrow at her, and she innocently smiled as she explained: "Really. I was the golden child. Well, not literally of course, but ... I don't have any bad or embarrassing memory about my childhood. About my teen years, that's a different story."

"Well, I'll take that."

Clary thought about it for a second before smiling at her memory and showing Jace a scar on the side of her middle finger. "See this scar. I ended up at the hospital because of it. Five freaking stitches without anaesthesia!"

"That's not an embarrassing story. That's a war story." Jace pointed out, and Clary shook her head and explained further:

"It's embarrassing when you know that I cut myself with a French frie and ended up at the hospital because of it."

Jace waited a moment, looking back at the scar and then he bit his lips to contain himself.

"How can you _cut_ yourself with _French fries_?!"

"It was overcooked! It's all Jon's fault, he should have been there and not harass some moron who wanted to date me." Clary said matter-of-factly as she was distributing the cards again. Jace took his pile as the information about Jon sank in and he stated what he had figured out about Jon:

"So your brother _is_ the overprotective type."

"Sort of. He's just Jon. He's stupid." Clary shrugged as she turned her first card revealing a Jack. She grinned as Jace had no other choice than to turn himself one card, and when he put the card down, she smacked the cards for he also gave a Jack.

"He's not stupid. He's just being a brother." Jace argued, taking Jon defence. Clary gaged, rolling her eyes and she said:

"You're saying that just because you're a brother too. But I'm sure you didn't walk on your sister in the middle of it. Or got the car of a guy toad because you didn't like him. Or sent a guy to the hospital because he brought her late after a date. Or hung a guy by the feet because he kissed your sister."

Jace carefully listened to Clary listing all the things that her brother did to keep her innocent and naive, and he couldn't help but think that Jon was kind of violent in the area of overprotective brothers, which made him wonder once again why Jon hadn't done anything about stalker Eric yet.

"I didn't. But my sister got lucky enough to have the same guy all throughout high school. So I just had to scare him once. Actually they're still together, a kid on the way." Jace explained. Clary's eyes suddenly sparkled and she took her cutest face as she said:

"Oh, you're going to be an Uncle. That's so _cute_."

"Don't call me cute." He growled, and Clary chuckled again before bringing her beer to her lips and finding her bottle empty.

She got up and went in the kitchen to bring a new pack. She stayed a little longer than expected in the kitchen, and when she reappeared in the living-room, the X-Files theme rang and she grimaced, knowing it was her father. She gave the beers to Jace and quickly picked up, knowing that if she ignored the call, a police officer would be at her doorstep in two hours, and then she sat back in her spot, silently apologising to Jace.

"Yes Dad?" She said, putting as much annoyance in her voice as possible. It's not that she wasn't happy to talk to her father, but she knew that he was going to talk for hours, like he always did, and she was having such a great time with Jace. Her father seemed to understand as he asked her:

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Kinda." Clary truthfully said. But no latter how honest she had always been with her parents, she didn't want to talk boys tonight. Especially with her father. Especially when the boy in question was sitting right next to her. "I was in the middle of something."

"Would you like me to call you back later?" Her father inquired.

"That would be great." She admitted, all the while knowing that he wouldn't hang up now. She glanced at Jace, and once again apologised with a smile that he waved off with a knee of his own.

"It's just that I haven't seen you since you took off on that island with Sebastian." Her father complained, and Clary did her best to repress a whine. If Jon and her listened to their father, they would live in the familial house until their death. Their father was such a Papa-Bear. Clary did her best to keep her voice neutral as she tried to defend herself:

"I know. I've been working, you know."

"Maybe, but you don't work 24/7. Lately I have more chance to see someone survives in Game of Thrones than to see you."

"I'm not _that_ antisocial. I've seen Jon." Clary argued, hoping that her father would jump on the Jon matter and bitch about him never coming either, and not even picking up his phone or answering his texts. But she wasn't that lucky.

"Because he went to see you there. You should come by. We're your parents." Valentine said matter-of-factly, and Clary grimaced. She knew that she shouldn't retort, or she would have an hour long lecture about how she was being a bad daughter and all. She glanced at Jace once again, and he signalled her that he would leave so she could have her conversation, to which she strongly and hastily mouthed no. And she wanted to face-palm herself when she realised that what she had meant as a noiseless word came out as a loud murmur that her father heard.

"Are you with someone?" The suspicion in his voice was to the highest level, and Clary settled know ending the phone call.

"I gotta go, Dad."

"Is it a _man_?" Valentine asked, even more suspicious. Clary repress a grimace as she thought of how this could turn in a day long phone call if she didn't cut him of right now, and so she warned her father:

"I'm going to hang up, Dad."

"Who's that shady person you don't want to talk about? Did you get involved in another hazardous situation?"

"Dad... I'll call you tomorrow."

"Clary, I want to know if_" but Clary didn't let Valentine finish, and she simply informed him:

"I'm hanging up."

She hung up with a heave, and Jace chuckled as he watched Clary close her eyes and rub her temples to make the conversation she just had go away. She opened back her eyes and looked at Jace with an apologetic grimace:

"Sorry about that. My Dad is the overbearing parent in our family."

"It must be in the genes." Jace pointed out. Between the overbearing father and the overprotective brother, Jace even wondered how she did to have life of her own. Clary shrugged, and Jace reluctantly got up as he said: "I should go, anyway. I do have to work tomorrow, and it's already 2am."

Clary looked up to Jace before getting up herself and walking with him to the front door. Once she had opened it, Jace looked at her, hesitation in his eyes, and she playfully smiled as she explained him:

"So, normally you're supposed to kiss me at this point of the evening. And depending on how you'll kiss me, our relation will either grow either crash. But no pressure here."

Jace pondered the question before placing a lock of her hair behind her ear and swiftly caressing her cheek. Then he leaned forward and sensually whispered:

"How about _you_ kiss me?"

Clary blinked a little before she tiptoed herself and closed her eyes as she felt Jace's breath on her face. Then she slowly pecked his lips in what she had meant as an innocent kiss, but as soon as her lips met his, she felt possessed by passion. She clung to Jace, now wrapping her arms behind his neck and nibbling Jace's lower lip when she felt him positively respond tiger kiss. But before things got too heated, Clary stopped the kiss and said:

"Now, go figure where this kiss will take us."

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**Sorry for the lateness, I was just taking a break because I was tired and I was sick. But now I'm back.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to tell me what you thought of it and what you think will happen next.**

**For those reading my other stories, I'll try to update them throughout the week, so be on the look out. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	15. Star Wars

_**During the week that followed the date.**_

_**.**_

**I'm still waiting for my picture of Lady Jace with her little crown and her little gown. C**

**You have reach the wrong number. Please try again when your demands will be less oriented toward a childhood mistake, and more toward the actual and handsome Jace you can have access to. J**

**That Jace seems boring and full of himself. I'm sure I'd have more fun with the little Jace. C**

**That's it. I'm calling social services. J**

**Who said I was talking about THIS little Jace? C**

**Because the other 'little' Jace is not so little. So he cannot be qualified as such. J**

**You mean your pickle? It's not a cucumber, just a pickle. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you'll have to live with that reality, pal. C**

**Jace? C**

**Come on! You're really going to pout over a stupid joke like that? C**

**Alright! I'm sorry! I was just messing with you. C**

**You are too easy to guilt! I was supposed to wait for another couple if days, but you might burn your fingers in over apologising. J**

**Stupid Jace. That's not very Ladylike! C**

**I know many unladylike things. Wanna become my padawan?**

**You know Star Wars!? C**

**Who doesn't know Star Wars? I didn't grow up in a cave, you know. J**

**OMG! We have to do a marathon! As in as soon as possible! As in, what are you doing this weekend? C**

**I was planning on asking this redhead I know on a second date, but I guess I can cancel for you. J**

**Yay! I'll cook real food, and bake my specialty for desert. C**

**You're cute when you're excited. J**

**First of all, you can't see me, so you can't say I'm cute. Second, I'm not THAT excited. Third, who cares? It's freaking STAR WARS! C**

**But I'm not excited. C**

**So I guess you're an anti Stars Trek? J**

**I am a really peaceful fan. I love everything, as long as it's interesting. C**

**Even sparkly vampires? J**

**Even gay warlocks. C**

**That's good to know. You are quite a passionate person. J**

**Passion is good. It's what makes life colourful (good or bad passion). Don't you like passion? C**

**I've never experienced it. Nor wanted to for that matter. J**

**Well, it's settled our marathon will start Friday night, and you'll see passion first hand. And you'll love it. C**

**Okay. Are you sure Sebastian doesn't mind you and I? J**

**Not at all. Why? C**

**He's Aline's lawyer and the divorce is taking forever. J**

**That's because he's a lawyer. Lawyers always love when their cases drag forever. Especially when their simple. Just wait, and you'll see, everything will be fine. Seb is cool, he won't plant a knife in your back. C**

**Why didn't you become a lawyer? J**

**Because it's boring! Why didn't you? C**

**Because I don't want to have to defend a guilty soul. And I actually love my work. J**

**So do I. By the way, you're in charge of the wine for tomorrow night. C**

**.**

**~.o.O.o.~**

.

Clary growled when her doorbell rang and heaved, putting her icing on the side to go open the door to Jace. Once she did, she pointed out her annoyance: "You're _early_! We said night, night means 9, not …" She quickly glanced at her clock and grimaced when she saw the time: " … not ten to nine."

Jace chuckled and wiped away the green icing that she had on her chin. He licked it off of his fingers and said:

"I can always come back in ten minutes and let you eat all the icing."

Clary frowned her nose, and it accorded to Jace that it was the cutest thing he ever saw. She let him enter and he followed her to her kitchen where he saw a whole meal around the Star Wars theme. He smiled while she bent over her cake finishing a small reproduction of Yoda, which made Jace frown:

"You're not expecting me to eat this, are you?"

"You don't like cakes?" Clary asked, her face crumbling as she looked up to him.

"I do. But this," Jace gestured the cake. "This is Art. I don't eat Art."

Clary slightly blushed before she waved his compliment away and told him to get on the couch. She joined him a few minutes later and then she stepped on a chair to retrieve a chest from her highest shelve. Once she was back on the floor she opened it saying:

"Behold the treasure of Clarissa Morgenstern."

Jace laughed as she hummed a holly music retrieving her collector box of Star Wars. Then she put on the Phantom Menace and religiously sat next to Jace, reciting by heart the opening scene.

"As I said, you're cute when you're excited." Jace whispered in her ear.

Clary beamed and then she snuggled into Jace's arms. Jace absentmindedly rubbed his thumb on her arm as he did his best to keep his excitement about the movie. Even though he pretended that he wasn't that affected by it, Star Wars remained Star Wars.

After the first movie, they ate Clary's storm troopers and lightsabers, both back in childhood as they shared their feelings on the saga. Jace had completely forgotten about keeping his cool and trying to defend his best Jar Jar Bins for he wasn't such a bad character, which seemed like an insult to Clary.

During the night, they watched the three following movies, stopping from time to time to debate about what would be best for the Republic, and so it was already morning when the most crucial scene of the saga displayed. But just as Dark Vader cut Luke's hand, someone rang at the door. Clary angrily heaved and yelled:

"No one's home! Go _away_!"

Jace chuckled before pointing out: "You know, usually when no one's there, no one says anything."

"Shush. He's going to say he's his father." Clary silenced him, her eyes glued on the screen. She was barely breathing as Dark Vader revealed his lineage, but the moment was stolen by the person at the door yelling back:

"You better open the door _now_, young missy!"

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**Hi hi, who's at the door? **

**So I know this is slightly different, but I really wanted to put it like that. **

**And can you tell that I like Star Wars? Just a little who am I kidding, I'm in love with that saga, episode seveeeeden. Anyway. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was different, and that you're looking forward to know who's at the door. **

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.**


	16. How To Ruin A Date, part 2

_******So to explain the delays of updates, go check my profile.**._

_**.**_

"_Shit! Shit! Shit_!" Clary said, slumping in the sofa until she hit the floor. Jace raised an interrogating eyebrow at her, but Clary just shook her head to him, her face revealing that, whoever was behind the door wasn't someone she would like to see now. She paused the movie and, after saying to Jace to stay in the living room, Clary went to open the door to her father.

"Dad! I was Star Wars-ing!" She whined as her father appeared on her frame. His brown eyes lit-up, and he repeated:

"Star Wars?"

The saga was a passion that the whole family shared, one of the only thing that bound them together and always brought peace when there was a tantrum among them. Clary heaved, not letting her father in as she kept on complaining:

"Yes! And you just interrupted Dark Vader and his big reveal!"

"Oh." Valentine apologetically said. He grimaced a little, and Clary decided that she guilted him enough, so she asked:

"So? Who's dead?"

At those words, Valentine seemed to remember what he came here for, and he shoot daggers at his daughter, all the while taking his most menacing posture as he angrily said:

"_You_!"

"What did I do?" Clary loudly complained, her eyes wide like saucers. It was a secret to no one that she had always been a perfect daughter. At least to her father's eyes. So what could she have possibly done for him to be this angry at her?

"Can we go inside? I, for one, would like not to kill my only daughter on her front door." Valentine stated as he tried to enter. Clary made an unconscious movement to stop him and he rose an eyebrow at her as she stuttered:

"But … but … but…"

Valentine narrowed his eyes to his daughter and then he stormed in her apartment, Clary hit on his heels. He went directly to her bedroom, but stopped when he saw the light of the TV from the living-room. He swiftly glanced at Clary, before he entered with anger the room.

He froze on the spot when he saw Jace getting up from the sofa, and Clary grimaced behind her father. She loved her father above everything, but he could be very overbearing sometimes. He did made Sebastian go through Hell before accepting him, and he knew and liked Sebastian before they started dating.

"_You_!" Valentine growled pointing Jace with his finger. "Get the Hell out of here before I lose my temper on your face!"

"_Wow_, Dad! You cannot throw people out of _my_ apartment!" Clary intervened, placing herself between her father and Jace to make him stop glaring, even though she was too small to interfere in his vision. Her father barely seemed to acknowledge her as he kept on shooting daggers above her head to Jace and he angrily said:

"Why are you still here?"

"_Wow_! What did he do?" Clary questioned. The anger that she was seeing in her father was slightly scaring her because no matter what, he had always been in control of himself. The way he was looking at Jace was nothing like the way he looked at Sebastian, and Clary had the feeling that she was missing a crucial information there.

"He turned my daughter into his _mistress_." Valentine accused, his finger back in pointing Jace while he was looking at his daughter with care and concern.

Clary blinked a little, wondering how her father knew about Jace marital status. And then a bigger question came to her: how did he know about Jace to begin with? She didn't tell him anything about seeing anyone, and she didn't say anything to her Mom. The only person that knew about them was…

"Jon and his big fat mouth! I'm going to kill him!" She declared, her eyes darkening at the thought of burning her brother to the stick.

Her father glared over her shoulder once again, and Clary took Jace's defence: "Well, I'm sure that your idiotic stupid son didn't tell you that Jace is getting a divorce."

Valentine stared at his daughter with big goggling eyes, disbelief gleaming in them. Then he gently took her by the shoulders as he said, as if he was talking to someone particularly slow: "Don't tell me you believe this. You should know better than anyone how much of a lie it is. He's not someone you should be around, sweetie."

"Mr. Morgen_" Jace started, but Valentine cut him off, his voice filled with poison:

"Don't talk to me! You should be out of this apartment by now!"

"_Dad_! I invited _Jace_ over here, not _you_!" Clary strongly said, shocking her father by her angry tone. "He's my guest here, so I'd be grateful if you wouldn't insult him by assuming things that aren't just because Jon has a big mouth that ain't big enough to say everything."

"But Clary…" Valentine helplessly said, glaring once again over Jace. Clary raised her hand to her father in order to stop him, and then she played with her best puppy face:

"You owe it to me, Dad. You cut me down during Star Wars!" Clary pointed out, and she held his gaze until he finally heaved of defeat, his eyes gleaming of an expression Clary didn't like. "No, Dad. I'm not choosing him over you, I'm just saying your overreacting."

Valentine curtly nodded and turned on his heels to leave her apartment. Clary stared at the blank space that her father just left, and she heaved, knowing that he wouldn't drop the issue. Then she turned to Jace who was wearing an unreadable mask and she gave him an apologetic smile:

"I guess I'm a magnet to date-ruiners."

"I guess I should go." Jace simply replied, already putting his jacket on. Clary tried to make him stay, afraid that Jace was making a bigger deal out of this than he should:

"Why? We haven't finish_"

"Because you want to go after your father." Jace cut her off. Clary sheepishly smiled and Jace swiftly kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So, here is valentine hope you guys liked him. I'm off to bed, but I have this dream that reviews will be waiting fir me when I'll wake up.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	17. Discussion on the Couch

Jace slumped on the couch of what used to be his house for three years, and he rested his head on the back, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to rest. He did had an apartment of his own, but right now he needed to talk his best friend even though seemed to be out. Jace grimaced as he tried not to think of the awful morning he had, and he rose his head when he heard voices coming from the corridor.

Aline walked in the living-room with shock and she stared in disbelief at Jace before she asked: "What are you doing here, Jace?"

"I still live here. At least on the papers."

Aline smiled as she walked through the living room to sit in a sofa in front of Jace. "I meant, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Clary? It's all you've been talking about for the past few days."

Jace darkly chuckled and rested back his head on the headrest as he closed again his eyes and informed his best friend: "I was. Then her father showed up."

"You met Valentine?" Sebastian's voice asked, and Jace opened one eye to see him entering the living room and going to sit next to his cousin. Then Jace closed back his eye as he grumbled:

"I didn't _meet_ anyone. To meet someone, the other person has to acknowledge you as a human being."

"Yeah, Valentine is very protective of Clary. When we started going out, he refused to talk to me for three months, and we knew each other from before. The worst months of my life." Sebastian admitted with a shiver in his voice.

Jace refrained himself from rolling his eyes and kept on stubbornly staying in the position he was in. He came here to talk to Aline, and now he had to hear all about Sebastian and Clary's past love life. Which Jace was quite happy of not knowing.

"What did you do Jace?" Aline accused and Jace snapped his head to stare at her. Why did she always assume the worst of him? He wasn't that bad of a person.

"Why do you think _I_ did something? I was actually being the gentleman you told me to be. I didn't do anything to her of all the things I wanted to do, and I still end up as the bad guy in the story."

"You _had_ to do something for her father to ignore you."

"He didn't _ignore_ me, he glared at me as if I was some disgusting cockroach on his shoe." Jace spat before he turned to Sebastian and accused: "Actually, it's all _your_ fault! If you had divorced us already, Clary's father wouldn't think that I'm depraving his daughter!"

"Oh…" Aline said as she understood what happened, and she gently smiled to Jace with comfort as Jace kept on glaring at Sebastian. If Sebastian didn't drag this divorce forever, Jace would have never found himself in this situation, and he would have met Clary's parents in a more appropriate way, in a more appropriate time.

"It's actually your fault. If you guys hadn't sign up a contract without reading, you would have been separated already. Even before leaving the island." Sebastian pointed out, and Jace growled, not wanting Sebastian to get all lawyer over him. He knew that the fact that he started his company while he was married to Aline was one of the major problem, but right now, he didn't care. He just cared of how Clary's father had the wrong idea about him when he was doing such efforts to be more worthy of her.

"It's okay, Jace. You'll just have to explain to him_"

"You don't _explain_ to Valentine Morgenstern. You _show_. He's a lawyer, he doesn't trust words, only facts." Sebastian cut Aline and Jace got up, in a urge to leave.

It was pissing him off that Sebastian seemed to know Valentine so well and that he was talking about him as if they were friends. Aline did tell him that Sebastian was pretty close to the Morgenstern family. Jace started walking out of the room when a thought startled him:

"Sebastian?" He asked, waiting for Sebastian to give him his attention. "Who's Eric?"

Sebastian blinked a little, and Jace noticed that his eyes gleamed of worry at the mention of that name. "How do you know Eric?"

"He came by her place last week."

"He _came_?!" Sebastian cried out as he got up and looked in his pocket for his phone. Jace frowned even more and walked back to Sebastian, placing himself right before him as he repeated himself:

"Who's Eric?"

"He's a nut-job who's not allowed to be 100feet near her." Sebastian vaguely said as he opened his phone and started pressing the buttons to call someone. Jace closed Sebastian's phone with an imperative hand and asked for more informations, not liking the worry clear on Sebastian's face:

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear me when I said that he's a _nutcase_? He's actually the case that made me meet her."

"What did he do?" Jace demanded, not sure that he wanted to hear the answer, but sure in the mean time that he wanted to know. Sebastian backed away, his eyes steady on Jace as he said:

"I'm not telling you that. Beside breaking the confidentiality between a lawyer and his client, I won't shatter Clary's trust like that. If she wants to tell you, she'll tell you."

Jace glanced at Aline, and she softly shook his head to tell him to let it go. In one look, he told her that they needed to talk, and when she silently agreed, Jace left, pretending that he had stuffs to do.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So, here is Jace's reaction to Valentine. I guess he's kind of feeling bad. And who is this Eric? What did he do? **

**Well, just a quick update before going to bed. Hope you're all doing fine, and don't forget to tell what you thought Of this chapter. Like that maybe I'll wake with many lovely reviews. ^^**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9, Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


End file.
